magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Hippalectryon
No one is quite sure where Hippalectryons first came from, but they are easy to find even in places like Synara City. Half horse and half rooster, some believe these creatures are distant relatives of the pegasi or hippogryphs, but many also entertain the story that these small creatures were first created by magical means as a practical joke millennia ago. Too small to be ridden and too affectionate for most people to consider them a food option, Hippalectryons are mostly for show and companionship, and are popular pets for children because of their small size and gentle demeanor. They are not quite as sharp as an ordinary horse, but they can be trained if given enough time, encouragement, and cracked corn or apples. The magi of the Keep have long dismissed Hippalectryons as being inherently non-magical, but an age-old adage that a rooster-horse in the home will protect it from hidden evils has popularized the creatures in many towns, whether as live animals or merely as depictions in art. Egg This egg is the size and shape as an ordinary chicken egg, but you can hear a soft whinny when you press it to your ear. Hatchling Young hippalectryons hatch with a soft coat of down, and are running around within minutes after they hatch. Only a few inches tall and wobbly, hippalectryon chicks seem to enjoy being held and cuddled by those who take care of them. One thing to keep in mind when raising hippalectryons is that they imprint on the first creature they see upon hatching, and often refuse to leave its side until they are old enough to wander on their own. Usually this creature is their mother or human owner, but hippalectryons have been known to imprint on a litany of other creatures, especially at the Keep. During the breeding season, it is not unusual to see a grown tiexos ixsu being followed around by a dozen tiny clucking horses along with its own brood. Adult Despite their small size, hippalectryons are handsome creatures once their adult feathers grow in. Both males and females have a rooster's sickle tail feathers, a brown speckled coat, and feathers that vary from white to coppery. Rare black hippalectryons are said to be good luck, and tend to grow slightly larger than most of these creatures. Although they have wings, hippalectryons can only fly for short distances, usually up to roosts or the tops of short buildings. On the ground, they can move surprisingly fast, usually on four legs through they may switch to their hind legs for a burst of speed. Adult hippalectryons will make a variety of noises, including chirps, clucks, crows, whinnies, grunts, snorts, and neighs, but they seem to make most of these noises somewhat at random, often as an expression of surprise or confusion. Additional Information * No. 961 * Obtained from Donation Shop for file:shard.gif 2 * Released: January 15, 2019 * Artist: Tekla * Description: PKGriffin Category:2019 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Tekla